


Ineffably Inconceivable

by tweedfeather



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cravings, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Drawing, Fluff, Humor, Labour, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnant Sex, Sketches, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, non-binary pregnancy, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedfeather/pseuds/tweedfeather
Summary: A collection of sketches featuring Crowley and Aziraphale in the family way. Very fluffy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	1. Index

I've been hemming and hawing over whether I should be posting these drawings that I've done over the past few months... but I figured there may be some folks out there who'd like to see them, so here they are in one big batch.

These sketches were born (ha!) out of my fascination with the idea of Crowley or Aziraphale being able to switch up their corporations to conceive a child, as well as my unquenchable desire for fluff. Gam, or [obafluff](https://www.instagram.com/obafluff/?hl=en) on Instagram, was also a major source of inspiration, as I adore her ineffable parents story so very much.

I like imagining either Crowley or Aziraphale as the pregnant parent, so both options are featured among my drawings. Most aren't connected to a wider story except for the collection of sketches in Chapter 6.

 **Please be aware that these drawings feature male-presenting pregnant characters, and can also be viewed as depictions of non-binary pregnancy.** Hey, it's 2020 and people of various genders carry pregnancies in real life - but if that concept makes you feel uncomfortable or dysphoric, it'd be best for you to steer clear. No genitalia are shown in these sketches, but please assume that the pregnant parent has a vulva.

An index describing each drawing – indicating who's knocked up, and potential warnings – follows below. 

Chapter 2: Weight

Pregnant Crowley takes a nap. Aziraphale is affectionate.

  
Chapter 3: Envelop

Pregnant Aziraphale gets some Crowley cuddles.

  
Chapter 4: Something Between Us

Pregnant Aziraphale and Crowley share a sort-of hug.

  
Chapter 5: Comfort, Cravings, and Care

Crowley is eager to fulfill Aziraphale's cravings during his pregnancy.  
  


Chapter 6: Touch

Three very sketchy concepts with pregnant Crowley in which Aziraphale is at first nervous about touching him, but then gets very cuddly. **The third sketch shows a post-birth scene** (not graphic) of a tired Crowley and an emotional Aziraphale with their newborn.  
  


Chapter 7: Doing Great

**This is a** **labour scene** but it's not graphic and the tone is humourous. Crowley is a nervous cheerleader to a less-than-pleased Aziraphale as he's in labour.

  
Chapter 8: He Does This Every Time

**This is a smut drawing.** Pregnant Crowley and Aziraphale have sexy times, but Aziraphale can't help but be sappy. Features nudity but no visible genitalia.


	2. Weight

Being pregnant definitely wears on a corporation. Aziraphale is grateful to Crowley for the sacrifices he's making.


	3. Envelop

You know Aziraphale would get lots of cuddles from that serpent if he was carrying their kid.


	4. Something Between Us

It's hard to get close when cuddling from that angle, but damn it if they aren't going to try and make it work.


	5. Comfort, Cravings, and Care

Aziraphale's cravings would _not_ go unfulfilled for long with Crowley around. This was a quick (like you can't tell) sketch for Gam, who was sad at the lack of pregnant Aziraphale art. Have no fear, tweed is here with hasty scribbles! 


	6. Touch

Three sketches (and I do mean _sketches_ ) this time! I was imagining a scenario in which Crowley and Aziraphale accidentally conceive a child before they're in an established relationship. Aziraphale feels rather guilty over the whole thing, and he's at first hesitant to touch Crowley.

*

"Eurgh. Little bastard's being a pain today."

"I do wish you wouldn't call it that, Crowley."

"What? That's what it is, angel. Literally and _definitely_ in the colloquial sense today. Hasn't given me a moment's peace all morning with all that kicking."

"...May I?"

"...Uh, sure. Yeah. 'Course you can give it a feel. You put it there, after all."

Suffice to say, Aziraphale gets over his awkwardness.

It culminates in lots of cuddles for this demon and half-demon half-angel baby.

By the way, I like to imagine that they named their baby Beatrice Arthur Crowley-Fell. Aziraphale liked the connection to Shakespeare, Dante, and King Arthur. Crowley, of course, wanted to honour the actress from his favourite tv programme. It also didn't hurt that Beatrice means "she who brings happiness; blessed."


	7. Doing Great

**Warning:** a labour scene follows below. Rest assured that it's quite silly. And don't worry, Aziraphale and Crowley are going to be fine.


	8. He Does This Every Time

**Smut warning!**

These two aren't going to let pregnancy get in the way of sexy times. Aziraphale interrupting things with his soppiness, however, is another matter altogether.


End file.
